haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Climber
is the first ending theme of the second season of the Haikyū!! series. It was performed by Galileo Galilei. Summary Animated version The animated version switches between clips of the Karasuno team training both individually and together, alternating with a scene where the team is shown, dressed in similar training attire, running together where more and more of the team's players appear as the clips reveal more of the characters. Then, the team, dressed in uniform and jersey are shown once again, posing in a mountain composed of trash to symbolize their climb to the top as the last frame shows Hinata jumping and reaching for the sun. Appearances # Shōyō Hinata # Tobio Kageyama # Kei Tsukishima # Tadashi Yamaguchi # Ryūnosuke Tanaka # Yū Nishinoya # Hisashi Kinoshita # Kazuhito Narita # Chikara Ennoshita # Daichi Sawamura # Asahi Azumane # Kōshi Sugawara # Tōru Oikawa # Kenma Kozume # Keiji Akaashi # Lev Haiba # Tetsurō Kuroo # Kōtarō Bokuto # Wakatoshi Ushijima # Kiyoko Shimizu # Hitoka Yachi # Ittetsu Takeda # Keishin Ukai Lyrics Climber Lyrics T.V Size Ver. Rōmaji= Bokura no yama o nobotte itanda Surihetteku no wa jikan dake ja nai Jiyuu o shiru to tobitaku natta Afureru kimochi ni kizuite shimau yo Ima ni mo todoki sou dayo Chikazuku tabi ni kirameki Me no mae ni hirogaru Bokura no tame no keshiki Kore kara datte boku no ai wa Nobotte oriru made iki dekiru yo Toritsuita mono kaita kanji Mezasu sono chouten Giwaku o wasurete fumikonde Massugu tonde iku bokura Aogu you ni chuu o oyoida te ga Tsukanda sono setsuna, setsuna Kuraimaa ima sugu kono bokura ni |-| Kanji= 僕らの山を登っていたんだ 磨り減ってくのは時間だけじゃない 自由を知ると飛びたくなった 溢れる気持ちに気づいてしまうよ 今にも届きそうだよ 近づくたびに煌めき 目の前に広がる僕らのための景色 これからだって僕の愛は 上って降りるまで息できるよ 取り付いたもの書いた感じ 目指すその頂点 疑惑を忘れて踏み込んで 真っ直ぐ飛んでいく僕ら 仰ぐように宙を泳いだ手が 掴んだその刹那 刹那 クライマー今すぐこの僕らに |-| English= We were climbing our mountain, And more than just time was getting worn down. But once we learn of freedom, we'll wish to fly, And take notice of this overflowing feeling. I feel like I'll reach it any second - it shines brightly as the realization comes, Spreading out before our eyes: A scenery meant for us alone! My lungs can keep breathing, For as long as it takes to get up and back down; Even if I finally arrive, I'll say, "One more time!" Just keep aiming for the top! Forgetting all doubt and stepping on in, We fly straight ahead. Toward that moment grasped by our hands, As they swam fitfully through open air! That moment... Right now, we gotta be climbers! Full Size Ver. Rōmaji= Bokura no yama o nobotte ita nda Suri hette kuno wa jikan dake janai Jiyiuu wo shiru to tobitaku natte Afureru kimochi ni kidzuite shimau yo Ima ni mo todoki sou da yo Chikadzuku tabi ni kirameki Me no mae ni hirogaru Bokura no tame no keshiki Kore kara datte boku no hai wa Nobotte oriru made iki dekiru yo Dori tsuite mo mokkai tte kanji Mezasu sono chouten Giwaku wo wasurete fumikonde Massugu tonde iku bokura Aogu you ni chuu wo oyoi da te ga Tsukanda sono setsuna setsuna setsuna Kake ashi no hako ni kasaneru omoi ga Tsukinai you ni kuzurenai you ni Jibun wo shiru to tobenaku natte Afureru kimochi mo hara ni kukuru nda Hosometa me de niranda Mabushi sugiru hizashi to Kibishisa mashita ku Bokura no tame no keshiki Kore kara datte boku no hai wa Sora made tsuitatte iki deki yo Asayake ni muke mokkai tte kanji Mezasu sono chouten Tachidomatte mo ashibumi shite Massugu tobu chance wo matsu yo Motometai yubi no saki tsuki tatete Hikkaita sono setsuna setsuna climber Ima sugu kono bokura ni Setsuna o kure Setsuna o kure Setsuna o kure Megasamete Shimau mae ni Me ga sameru You na Setsuna o Kure yo |-| Kanji= 僕らの山を登っていたんだ すりへってくのは　時間だけじゃない 自由を知ると　飛びたくなって あふれる気持ちに　気付いてしまうよ 今にも届きそうだよ 近づくたびにきらめき 目の前に広がる 僕らのための景色 これからだって　僕の肺は 上って降りるまで呼吸できるよ 辿り着いても“もっかい！”って感じ 目指すその頂点 疑惑を忘れては踏み込んで まっすぐ翔んでいく僕ら あえぐように宙を泳いだ手が 掴んだその刹那 駆け足の百歩に　重ねる想いが 尽きないように　崩れないように 自分を知ると　飛べなくなって あふれる気持ちも腹にくくるんだ 細めた目で睨んだ 眩しすぎる日差しと 厳しさ増してく 僕らのための景色 これからだって僕の肺は 空までついたって呼吸できるよ 朝焼けにむけ“もっかい！”って感じ 目指すその頂点 立ち止まっても足踏みして まっすぐ飛ぶチャンスをまつよ 求めた指の先突き立てて 引っ掻いたその刹那 クライマー　今すぐこの僕らに 刹那をくれ 刹那をくれ 刹那をくれ 目が覚めて しまう前に 目が覚める ような 刹那を くれよ |-| English= We were climbing our mountain, And more than just time was getting worn down. But once we learn of freedom, we'll wish to fly, And take notice of this overflowing feeling. I feel like I'll reach it any second - it shines brightly as the realization comes, Spreading out before our eyes: A scenery meant for us alone! My lungs can keep breathing, For as long as it takes to get up and back down; Even if I finally arrive, I'll say, "One more time!" Just keep aiming for the top! Forgetting all doubt and stepping on in, We fly straight ahead, Toward that moment grasped by our hands, As they swam fitfully through open air! That moment... This emotion builds every hundred double-timed steps we take; We try to keep it from dying out... from crumbling away... If we became aware of ourselves, we'll lose our ability to fly And that overflowing feeling will get tied up inside. Toward a sun too bright, inviting our glares, And an increasingly strict scenery meant for us alone... My lungs keep breathing, For as long as it takes to reach the sky; Facing the sunrise, I'll say, "One more time!" Just keeping aiming for the top! Even if I halt my progress, I'll keep marking time, Waiting for a chance to fly straight through. Thrusting out my demanding fingertips, As they scrape away at that moment! That moment... Right now, we gotta be climbers! Give me that moment! Give me that moment! Give me that moment! Before my eyes, Are opened, Give me, The kind of moment, That will, Open my eyes! Trivia Other References Navigation Category:Music Category:Season 2 Category:Ending theme Category:Article stubs